


Choose Your Own

by shy__violet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fisting, PWP, Pegging, Prostate Stimulation, Toys, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy__violet/pseuds/shy__violet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choose-your-own-ending fic featuring Molly and Greg.  The first chapter sets the scene, and each chapter that follows is a different way it plays out.  </p><p>This fic will be ongoing.  If you have suggestions for a chapter, feel free to message me. </p><p> </p><p>A/N:  Please note that settings and/or characterization may change based on each scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

On the bed, Greg moaned.  His body twitched, eager and wanting, around two of Molly's pretty fingers.

This, oh, this was one of his favorite things, having Molly's fingers pressed deep.  His body opened around them as they slid in and out of his hole, and Greg reveled in the way they made something hot and prickling spark low in his belly.  Molly pushed back in, deep and hard and sweet.

When she added a third, Greg's head fell back against a sweat-soaked pillow.  He keened, broken and wanting.

"Mm...like that, don't you," Molly said, her head resting on his knee.  It wasn't a question.  She spread her fingers inside him, felt his body pulling her deeper each time she withdrew, reluctant to let her leave.  A smile crept over her face, sloe eyes full of mischief, as she watched Greg pant and moan.  She fluttered her fingers over his prostate, and it was as if the older man had been plugged into a live wire.

"Oh, fuck, fuck--fucking _Christ_ ," Greg gritted out, vision gone white and glittering.  Molly smiled into his leg, brushing a kiss against skin that was hot and glistening, but Greg didn't notice, too busy grinding onto her fingers in the hope that she'd touch that spot again.  She licked her lips and tasted salt.  Greg arched with each glancing touch against his prostate, slowly turning into a writhing mess at the head of the bed.  "God, Molly...fuck, please," he begged.  "I-I need..."

"Hush, love," she cut him off, her voice dark and soft as velvet.  Grabbing a bottle from her nightstand, she flicked the cap open, dripping a bit more lube over where her fingers disappeared inside him.  Molly slipped a fourth finger into her lover's needy hole.  "I know what you need.  And I'll give it to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks included in this chapter: fingering, male penetration.


	2. To the Knuckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling Greg relaxing around her, his body asking for more, Molly withdrew bit by bit, until his body was stretched, gaping, around the widest part of her hand.

Greg bit his lip, the added stretch of Molly's pinky nearly too much. And oh, god, he wanted _more_. "Please, please," he breathed, nearly thrashing on Molly's bed, her pretty floral duvet crumpled under him and twisted between his fingers. 

"Shhh...soon, love," she soothed. "We have to take this slowly. You have to wait." Her fingers twisted inside of him, hitting his prostate with increasing accuracy. She watched him, body strung tight and thrumming in the dim light filtering through her curtains from the street. Greg hissed out a breath and tried to be patient, tried to relax onto Molly's fingers. She smiled as she felt the tension ease from his body as she held her fingers deep and splayed. "That's it, love...such a good boy for me," she said, and Greg's eyes drifted shut at the praise. 

She kept their pace slow and relentless. Greg was very nearly undone, his voice raw and wrecked after what felt like eons spent having Molly finger him open. His body pulsed around her fingers, tight and wet-hot, and Molly couldn't resist leaning down and lapping at the very tip of his cock on the next inward push of her fingers. Eyes squeezed shut, Greg writhed, wanton and torn between seeking more of his lover's mouth or her fingers. 

"God, Greg--you're so gorgeous like this," Molly panted, rubbing circles over Greg's perineum with her thumb.  "Are you...d'you think you're ready? Can you take it?"  
The DI nodded, frantic. The thought of what they were about to do was almost enough to send him over the edge in itself, and he struggled to get the words out. "Yes, f-fuck. Please, Molly, love, do it."  
  
Molly plucked the lube from where it rested next to Greg's hip. She gently tugged her fingers from his body, watching as he clenched around nothing. She poured more lube over her hand before lining it up with Greg's loose hole, her thumb tucked under the triangle of her fingers.   
  
Above her, Greg trembled, breath gone shallow and ragged as he tensed. Molly ran a hand over his hip and up his side, soft and gentle. "You have to relax for me, Greg," she cooed, just barely rubbing her clustered fingers over his entrance. Looking up at him from her place between his thighs, Molly watched as Greg closed his eyes and dragged in a breath, long and slow, felt his body uncoiling. "Oh, yes, that's it baby," she said. Kissing his hip, she began pressing her hand slowly--god, so slowly--into Greg, his hole stretched wide around her knuckles as she sunk in.  
  
"Molly, Molly, oh fuck _Molly_ ," Greg keened, bearing down to ease the passage of her hand into his body. She looked up at him, her face flushed and eyes glittering, still inching her hand into him.  Grinning weakly at her, Greg groped for her free hand and laced their fingers together, his whole body raw and thrumming as he felt his muscles close over the delicate bones of her wrist.  
  
Molly's whispered "oh," was barely audible, a breathy reverence paying homage to the sight of Greg's hole clasping her tight.  Oh, god—so tight.  She took a deep breath, sucked another kiss onto his thigh.  “Tell me when you’re ready for me to—”

“Christ, I’m ready, Molly— I’m ready.  Please. Stop _teasing_ , and do it,” Greg gasped, knuckles gone white where they were buried in the bedding.  He could feel Molly gently moving her hand inside him, curling her fingers into a loose fist.  Sweat beaded on his forehead, his hair shadow-grey and damp where it had soaked in, and he tried not to squirm.  As if rewarding him for his efforts, Molly chose that moment to roll her wrist, her hand making a slow circle inside Greg—he felt each of her knuckles rock over his prostate and couldn’t resist grinding into the sensation.  

Feeling Greg relaxing around her, his body asking for more, Molly withdrew bit by bit, until his body was stretched, gaping, around the widest part of her hand.  Keeping it there, she watched her lover’s chest rise and fall with every shaking breath he took before twisting her hand as it sat embedded in his rim.

Greg whined, high and needy, his voice cracking at the sensation of being held open.  His whine very nearly turned into a scream when Molly plunged her hand back inside and began to move in earnest, a slick, regular skate in and out that had him trembling in under a minute.  

“F-fuck, Molls…I—I’m close,” Greg managed to huff out, eyes squeezed shut.  Molly drove her hand back in a little harder, a little deeper, and his vision went hot and white.  “Oh, fucking _fuck_ , Molly just like that! Oh, god, oh fuck, please…please, don’t stop don’t stop,” he sobbed.  No longer able to keep himself still, he gently rode her fist as his orgasm barreled down on him.  Molly pushed her hand back in, gave her wrist a little flick, and that was it. 

His body went rigid and his cock pulsed, untouched save for Molly’s earlier kiss.  Greg came harder than he’d ever thought possible, the sweet ache of Molly fisting him detonating at last,  a shockwave that knocked the air from him and turned his bones to ash.  
Molly watched, her own breathing gone shallow as Greg came apart, his body rippling around her hand as she eased him through it.   

Once Greg had stopped trembling, Molly eased her hand from him, then shimmied up the bed to leave a kiss on his shoulder as he panted, an arm thrown over his eyes.  Leaning off the edge of the bed, she scooped up his vest from where it had been discarded on the floor and used it to clean the sticky-white mess from his stomach.  She tossed the shirt in the vague direction of her hamper and wound herself around her still-panting partner.

“W-was that…like you wanted, love?” she asked, kissing his temple.

“Better than I imagined,” he said, rolling onto his side and pulling Molly close, kissing the tip of her nose. “It was bloody perfect.  Thank you. Now,” he said, the kiss he gave her deep and downright filthy as he ran a hand over the curve of her hip, letting it slip between her thighs to where she was hot and wet and wanting, “let’s take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks included in this chapter: anal penetration, fingering, fisting.


	3. Double Your Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Greg leaned up and laved one of her nipples with the flat of his tongue, Molly finally took pity on him, pushing the wide, heavy end of the dildo into his hole.

Greg's voice cracked on the moan the stretch of that finger pulled from him. They'd been at this for nearly an hour already, and he was well past desperate and on his way to wrecked. "Please, baby," came his panting whine. "Please, I need it. I—fuck, _Molly_!"

Between his spread thighs, Molly smirked, stroking over her partner's prostate once, twice more before tugging her fingers free. Greg squirmed, impatient and empty. "Shhhhh," she whispered, her voice a sibilant lull.  She rubbed gentle circles on his hip with one hand as the other stretched down to pluck something out of a drawer.  
Greg glanced down at her, the soft snick of the lube cap being popped open drawing his attention.  A pretty flush crept over his chest while he watched Molly slick a bit of lube over a large steel toy.  The metal was a glinting curve between her fingers, one end of the dildo sinuous and rippling, the other thick and smooth and bulbous.  He knew exactly which end she planned on using on him, and it made his cock ache, swollen and purple-red where it throbbed against his stomach.

Leaning up to kiss him, Molly straddled his thigh, pressing the thicker end of the toy against Greg’s hole.  His teeth dug into her lower lip and she moaned into his mouth, the steel warming as she rocked it against his body, teasing, and Greg bucked against it, begging with his body.  Molly gave as good as she got, tongue sparring with Greg’s, thrusting into his mouth each time she rolled her hips, easing the burn in her belly while continuing to withhold what Greg wanted most.

“God, you absolute fucking tease,” he grit out, unable to stop himself from thrusting against the dildo as it circled over his slick entrance.  Molly grinned and let just the very tip of that nice, big toy dip inside him.  Greg’s eyes went wide at the stretch, gone as soon as it came, and Molly took up grinding the toy against his hole again.  She bent down and sucked a bruise over his collarbone, unable to see the new glint in her lover’s eyes.  “Two can play at that, you know,” he said, hands coming up to cup her breasts, strong, thick fingers denting her flesh as he kneaded.  Now, it was Molly’s turn to whimper at the feel of calloused hands on her body, her nipples rolled and pinched between strong digits.

When Greg leaned up and laved one of her nipples with the flat of his tongue, Molly finally took pity on him, pushing the wide, heavy end of the dildo home.  Greg’s moan at the feel of being breached by something so thick, so weighty was swallowed by Molly as she kissed him breathless.  She pushed the toy deep, grinding it into him.  He clung to her waist, seeing stars and loving every metallic inch pushing into him and spreading him wide.

“What was that, Greg?  I couldn’t hear you over all your moaning,” she mocked gently, still smiling as she began to fuck him with the toy.  He pinched her nipple by way of response, and she gasped, arching against his leg. Greg chuckled under her and pressed his thigh more firmly between hers.Writhing and breathless, Molly gave the dildo a vicious twist in response on its next inward stroke, the flared head of the toy scraping over Greg’s prostate.He growled, impatient.

“C’mon, Molls…we didn’t buy this thing so just one of us could use it,” he murmured against her neck, stubble catching on her skin.  Molly blushed and bit her lip, suddenly shy.  “Hey, now, none of that,” whispered, cupping her florid cheek in his palm.  Her hair brushed over his fingers and he kissed her, soft and tender and wanting.  A fine tremor ran through her as the kiss grew more heated, changing from sweet to filthy with each sweep of Greg’s tongue against her own.  They were both panting when he finally pulled away, his eyes sparkling.  The smile he flashed at her was nothing short of adoring.  “Come on, gorgeous, show me what you’ve got.”

Shyness melting away at Greg’s smile like snow under sunshine, Molly swung off of his leg and settled between his thighs once more.  She tucked one leg over Greg’s hip, slid the other under him.  Greg reached down and helped her shaking fingers hold the toy steady as she slowly sank onto the other end.  Molly’s mouth hung open in a delicate ‘O,’ her closed eyes fluttering each time one of the dildo’s flared ridges disappeared inside her.

“God, that’s beautiful, Molly…you’re so fucking beautiful,” Greg said, running a thumb around the toy where it entered her before stroking up over her clit.  Molly shuddered and surged onto it, which pushed the other end deeper into Greg, hitting his prostate.  “ _Fuck_ , baby, like that,” he hissed, meeting Molly’s thrust with a gasp.  “More like that.”  

She snapped her hips again, riding the dildo and jostling it inside Greg all at once.  Molly’s hair was a honey-colored cascade when she threw her head back, her moan high and keening.  They settled into a rhythm together, hips rolling, seeking their joint pleasure from the toy.  Greg watched, eyes heavy and hooded, as Molly fucked herself, felt each of her movements shifting the slick metal inside him.  He picked up his own pace, his orgasm not far off as he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked.

“Dazzling, that’s what you are, love,” he purred as he watched her.  He ran his thumb around the tip of his cock, smearing the precome that had gathered there.  Molly’s breath hitched, her hips stuttering as Greg kept talking, his voice sweet as treacle. “Fucking stunning.  I wanna see you come, baby, wanna feel you coming apart for me…”

Molly squeezed her eyes shut, listening to the wet sounds of the dildo sliding in and out of them, of Greg’s cock in his fist.  She could feel him watching her, his eyes stroking over her body like his hands had earlier.  Her fingers twisted in the sheets, and she sobbed, a moan caught in her throat as she rode that thick piece of steel, her circling hips moving that much faster while something hot and tight pooled low inside her.

“G-Greg, I’m…I can’t,” she choked out.  Now it was his turn to soothe her, the hand that wasn’t working his cock snaking down, fingers rubbing over her clit.  “I know…it’s not enough for you, is it baby?” he crooned, massaging the swollen bud with the tips of his fingers, adding a bit more pressure as Molly squirmed and whined.  “You’re so close, Molly—god, I can feel how bad you want it.  Come for me, baby, that’s it,” he gasped, breathless, fingers working in tight circles over where his partner was wet and sensitive.  He felt her legs beginning to tremble where they were tucked around him and pushed himself onto the dildo, grinding it into Molly, his fingers redoubling their ministrations on her clit.  She curled in on herself, shaking and gasping as she came.

“Oh, fuck, baby— _yes_!” Greg cried, his voice torn and ragged as he stroked Molly through her orgasm, the hand on his cock a blur as it moved.  His hips jumped against the toy, working its girth inside him.  It glanced against his prostate once more, and he was coming, his cock spurting in his hand.  He let the aftershocks ricochet through him, catching his breath before pulling off the dildo and rummaging around on the floor for his shirt.  He wiped himself clean, tossed the garment aside, and slowly eased the toy out of Molly, her thighs jolting each time one of its thick ribs slid free.  “Oversensitive?” he asked, dropping the thing off the edge of the bed to join his soiled shirt.  Molly nodded, eyes closed and brow furrowed.  He drew her close, strong arms wrapping around her.  Lifting his hips, he yanked at the duvet, tugging it over them.  Molly snugged herself against his chest, nuzzling at his shoulder.  She draped her arm over his waist, still shaking.  Brushing her hair off her damp forehead, Greg smiled.

“Well, I’d say that was definitely worth a hundred quid,” he laughed as he kissed Molly’s temple. She sat up on her elbows, leaning over him and worrying her lower lip with her teeth.  Greg ran a hand up her arm, his eyebrows arching in concern.  “What is it, love?  Did you not like it?”

“N-no! Not at all…” Molly trailed off.  She looked up at Greg, body still tense, still shyly bowed away from him, though her eyes were wide and excited. “It’s just…when can we use it again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks included this chapter: fingering, toys, vaginal and anal penetration.
> 
>  
> 
> The toy Molly and Greg use here is the Eleven Double Dildo by njoy.


	4. Along for the Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the feel of her fingers against his entrance once more, positively dripping with lube now, Greg's thighs parted wider, the invitation clear. Molly’s laugh was dark and soft as she watched him spread for her.

Gasping, Greg arched off the bed, pulling at the thick leather restraints binding him at wrist and ankle as his body bowed at the feel of being stretched so very wide on Molly’s fingers.  Molly smiled, a slow, wicked curl of her mouth that would have made Greg rather worried about what she had planned for him, had he been able to see it.  As it was, his necktie was bound over his eyes, a rather impromptu blindfold, silver hair a shining contrast to the dark blue silk.  She dragged the tip of her tongue down over the crest of his hip, let her teeth sink into the crease of his thigh at the same moment her fingers pushed against his prostate.

Greg’s whole body jolted, strung tight between the cuffs.

“Oh, f-fuck—please, _please_ , Molly,” he whined, voice gone thin and breathy, leather digging into his wrists as he strained against the cuffs.  

“Ah-ah,” she tutted, snatching away the fingers buried inside him.  The sweet whimper Greg let out at being left empty so quickly made her clit throb.  “I told you, no begging.  I ignored the first one, but now—” she brought the flat of her hand down on the inside of his thigh, the sounds of the sharp slap and the choked moan it drew from Greg echoing through his quiet bedroom. “Now you’ll be punished for each please that leaves your mouth.  And stay still.  Understand?”  She took one of his nipples, already peaked and sensitive, between her fingers and twisted deliciously hard.  Greg nodded, writhing, and Molly _wanted_. “Good boy.”  

Her fingers brushed over his lube-slick hole and felt it fluttering, longing to be filled again.  His thighs jumped, twitching as just the tip of her index finger slipped back in, and Molly watched Greg’s perfect, white teeth sink into his lip.  She knew the word he was biting back.  Smiling to herself again, she pressed her finger against his hole, letting the pressure build.  Her breath was warm on his skin as she rested her cheek on Greg’s thigh, still pushing that finger against him.  She pressed a little harder, then pressed a little harder still, until his body gave and she popped back inside.  Above her, Greg hissed at the tease Molly was giving him as she slowly circled her finger inside his hole.  His body was rigid, nearly vibrating with the tension of keeping himself still, of not riding Molly’s finger until he came.  Kissing the inside of his thigh, Molly gently wriggled her finger against that spot inside him that made stars explode behind the darkness of the blindfold.

Molly worked at Greg’s prostate for a few long minutes, keeping the pressure light and fleeting, never giving her partner what he wanted most: more stimulation, more stretch.  More anything, really.  Cock twitching and dripping against his belly, Greg keened and whined, moaned, groaned, and verbally ejaculated while Molly teased him.  But he never said _please_ , and he resisted the urge to fuck himself onto Molly’s finger.  Between his thighs, Molly hummed her approval.

“So very good for me,” she cooed.  Tugging her finger free, Molly wiped her hand clean on the sheets before turning and undoing the cuffs at Greg’s ankles.  She urged him to bring his knees up, feet flat on the bed, and listened as his breath turned shallow.  The bed rocked a bit as Molly got up—Greg strained his neck, listening to the sounds of her rummaging in her closet—and sat back down.  He heard her open the bottle of lube again, ears tuned to the wet sound of her slicking something up, and released a shaking breath.  She set something down next to his hip, one hand skimming up his thigh to distract him.  At the feel of her fingers against his entrance once more, positively dripping wet now, Greg’s thighs fell open, the invitation clear.  Molly’s laugh was rich and soft as she watched him spread for her.

“Oh yes, darling, I’m going to fuck you tonight,” she murmured, her breath hot and wet on his cock as she pushed three fingers inside him.  Her tongue darted out, skimming over his frenulum, and Greg’s whole body tensed, shuddering.  “But not at all the way you think.”  

In no hurry herself, Molly kept the slide of her fingers in and out of him slow and just this side of tormenting until the older man had become a writhing, sobbing mess.  Only then did she slide her fingers out, dabbing them clean on a patch of bedding next to Greg’s ribs before tearing open a condom and rolling it onto him, his cock swollen and blood-hot under the latex.  His hole was sopping, lube trickling down his thighs.  “I’m going to give you a choice, now,” she whispered in his ear, bent so close he could feel the heat of her, smell her sweat and shampoo when he turned his head toward the voice that was dark and warm as melted chocolate.  “And I want you to answer with one word only.  Understand?”  He nodded.  Molly continued, lips brushing against his temple.  “Good. Now tell me, love: do you want to watch or touch?”

Greg found it much harder to breathe with those words hanging in the air.  His head swam as he sucked in a breath through his nose and huffed it out, trying to calm himself, to muster enough brainpower to answer Molly’s question.  Which did he want?  He always thought himself a considerate lover, always tried to bring his partners as much pleasure as he could; if he could touch her, he’d be able to do just that, fingers on her clit, her breasts, tangled in her hair.  On the other hand, the part of him that wanted to surrender to her told him to stay bound and choose to see—he’d be able to watch Molly as she fell apart, taking her pleasure from his body.  He’d be able to see how much she enjoyed taking him apart like this.  Another slow, shaking breath, and he was ready to answer.

“Watch.”

Greg heard Molly’s breath hitch, felt her unsteady fingers working the knot loose and unwrapping the makeshift blindfold from his head.  Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the low light suffusing his bedroom, Greg drank in the sight of Molly the way a man dying of thirst gulps down water.  Her eyes positively glittered as she smiled over him, her face flushed and damp, chest heaving.  She leaned down and kissed him, her nipples brushing against his skin, rosy and tight.  Unable to stay still any longer, Greg pushed himself up into the kiss.  His lips parted as Molly’s tongue traced over them, warm and fleeting.  She pulled away, their mouths inches from each other’s, and Greg’s neck strained as he tried to bring their mouths back together.

The smile on Molly’s face then was as teasing as her fingers had been when they were inside him.  Biting her lower lip, she reached behind her and picked up the thing she’d left on the bed earlier, showing it to Greg.  His eyes went wide, and the breath he was trying to draw died on a groaning, “ _Fuck_.”

The red-and-black silicone of the prostate stimulator glistened with lube in Molly’s hands.  Greg had been wanting to try a toy like that for ages now, and Molly, sweet thing, had picked up his hints.  His cock twitched, a fresh rush of blood flowing to his groin at the thought of it inside him.

“Shall I, then?” she asked, smirking.

“Fucking Christ, yes!  Please, Mol—ah, _fuck_!” His hip burned where Molly’s hand had connected and left a mark.  She thought it was the prettiest shade of pink.

“Keep it up, love, and I’ll have to have you over my knee,” she said, nudging the prostate stimulator against Greg’s entrance.  “If you have to beg, do it with your body, not your mouth.”

His response was instant, hips tilting up, thighs parting ever wider to give her access.  He bared his throat as his head fell back against the pillow, surrendering to her. 

“Mmm…that’s much better.  Perhaps I should give you a little reward,” said Molly, pushing the first few centimeters of the toy into Greg.  He couldn’t help but clench around it.  Ever the tease, Molly just held the tip of the toy inside him, not moving it, not giving him any more until Greg couldn’t resist rocking onto the toy.  His hips thrust once, a slow, sinful undulation Molly always loved to watch, just enough to get a little more of their new plaything into himself, and she caught him staring at the ceiling as he tried to keep control.  She raked her nails over his stomach.

“None of that, now…you said you wanted to watch.  So eyes down here.”  She wriggled the dildo in his hole as Greg let out a ragged gasp and adjusted his focus, tilting his head to watch her fill him up. Working the toy into him in earnest, now, Molly watched his hole accepting the its narrow neck with ease after swallowing the thicker tip.  A red handle curled away from the base of the toy, while another arm rubbed its spherical head over his perineum.  
Greg swallowed hard, the fat head of the toy rubbing against his prostate, shifting against it and rubbing the other bit over his perineum every time he moved.  He felt that he couldn’t so much as draw a breath without causing it to fuck him, and he loved it, loved every last slick, wet millimeter of silicone that touched him.  Knuckles digging into his palms, his whole body quaked with the effort of staying still for Molly.

“It’s all right, love, you can move,” she whispered, meeting his gaze.

Greg gave a tentative roll of his hips, and almost came then and there, the jolt of the dildo rolling over his prostate sending a rippling shudder through him that only served to knock it into his prostate again, three times, a dozen, twenty.  It felt endless, like an eternity of Molly fucking him with her strapon, hitting his sweet spot dead on with every thrust.  Except Molly was next to him, watching as he writhed and panted and shook and moaned.  

“Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he ground out, fighting to still his body.  Everything was so intense, amplified beyond belief as the toy filled him, fucked him, pressed against him inside and out.  

“Look at you, gorgeous and wrecked already, and we’ve only just gotten started,” she said, swinging a leg over his hips.  Straddling him, she wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking his length a few times through the condom, pinching at the swollen bud of his nipple when his eyes drifted shut.  “Eyes open, love—don’t make me remind you again,” warned Molly as Greg groaned, the sting easing to a delicious burn when she released his nipple. Forcing his eyes open again, he watched as Molly rubbed the tip of his prick along her folds, the heat of her seeping through the latex and adding to the fire pooled low in Greg’s belly.  He watched Molly lower herself onto him, watched her mouth fall open on a silent gasp when he breached her, and he watched her breathing quicken when he began to moan because every move she made shifted the dildo against his prostate inside him, rubbed its little ball over his perineum.

Molly sank down until Greg was fully sheathed in her, her arse flush with his hips.  Greg struggled to keep his eyes open and on her—every subtle shift of her hips threatened to make his eyes roll back in his head—but it was worth it to see the way her breasts moved as she panted, the way her thighs flexed around his, how her eyes fluttered each time his cock twitched inside her.  Molly planted her hands on his chest and began to move, the roll of her hips a sinful grind onto his cock.

In that moment, with the toy buried inside him and Molly riding him, if you had told Greg Lestrade that it was possible to die from pleasure, he would have believed you.  Nothing had ever felt so good before, so overwhelming, everything in Greg’s world nearly whited out.  It was as if Molly was fucking his arse as she rode him, the twin sensations sending him hurtling toward his orgasm like a bullet train.

“M-Molly, I’m— _Christ_ —I’m close,” he stammered, his short nails digging into his palms.  His shoulders ached from pulling against the cuffs.  

“Hold out for me just a bit longer, love.”  She drove herself onto him, working his cock deeper into her cunt in pursuit of her own pleasure.  Greg looked on, bound and helpless, as she drew two fingers over her clit, watched each shift of her hips draw a gasp from her slack mouth.  He saw her eyes go wide, heard her choked moan as she came apart around him, each contraction of her walls around his cock shifting the toy buried inside him.  “Now,” she panted, “come for me, Greg!”  
Greg felt like he was struck by lightning, falling, being torn apart and reduced to dust as his orgasm tore through him, each pulse of his cock like a hammer-blow to the base of his spine.  He bucked up into Molly as she rode out the end of her own orgasm, fucking himself with the toy every time he moved until he couldn’t take it anymore, his body raw and oversensitive.  And he couldn’t stop moving, hips juddering at every brush of the dildo against his swollen prostate in a cycle that seemed like it would never end.

“Ah, Molly, baby, I-I can’t, it’s too much,” he whimpered.  

Shaking herself out of her post-orgasmic daze, Molly held onto the base of the condom as she slid off, moving so very, very carefully, trying not to add to his overstimulation.  She removed the condom and tossed it in the bin Greg kept on the other side of the bed, then gingerly reached out, fingers wrapping around the dildo’s curved handle.  “Almost done…hold still for me,” she said as she began to pull.  It slid free easily, but not without drawing several gasping moans from Greg as its thicker end stretched his hole.  She set the toy on the floor and out of the way, then set about undoing the restraints still binding his wrists, kissing the underside where his skin had been rubbed red by his struggling.

“Mmm….’s nice,” he said, reaching out and pulling her close.  She wrapped her arms around his waist as he held her.  “Thanks for that, love.”   
Greg felt more than saw the grin that spread over Molly’s face at the praise, buried as it was against his neck.  “Glad you liked it,” she muttered, mouth soft against his skin. 

“I bleedin’ loved it,” he chuckled, voice warm and rich and drowsy.  “And I love you and how brilliant you are for surprising me with it.”  He felt Molly’s smile grow bigger.

“I love you, too,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks included in this chapter: fingering, bondage, D/s, prostate stimulation, vaginal and anal penetration, woman on top.
> 
>  
> 
> The prostate stimulator Molly uses on Greg is the Helix Syn by Aneros.


End file.
